In many situations, the human experience is a three-dimensional one where body gestures play an important role. From an early age, children learn to interpret three-dimensional gestures that become fully engrained in an adult. Grabbing and moving actions are natural to a human.
To the extent that modern human experience requires much use of computers, such computers are currently not designed to interpret these natural gestures. Instead, special input devices including mice, trackpads, and keyboards have been used, which do not lend themselves to direct and natural interaction with digital content.
Where other input devices have been developed to allow for the input of natural human gestures, an attached apparatus has been necessary. For example, grabbing and moving actions have required the use of specialized gloves or hand attachments that then require less-than-natural movements to utilize.
The present invention is directed to, among other things, allowing a user to provide input to a computer using natural gestures without need for an attached device. The present invention is also directed to providing standard computer inputs without need for contact to input devices such as mice, touchpads, or keyboards.